


Butterflies And Hurricanes

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Torture, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children being taken from their homes and people being pulled off the streets are a common occurrence in South Korea. But no one knows that the government is the one behind these missing people. The people taken are sent to a highly guarded, secret facility, where they are used as human lab rats. From the moment they step into the building, their lives are never the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My baby, that I started, like, 4 years ago? Maybe. Anyway, moving my stuff from livejournal to here, so yeah. It's not finished yet but is still being worked on. So please enjoy.

Kibum rolled over in his bed and sighed. The silence in the room was suffocating him, the endless chatter in his head driving him towards insanity. This was the third night in a row he’d been unable to sleep. He squeezed his eyes tighter and prayed to any God that would listen to let him sleep. He didn’t want to have those bitter yellow pills forced down his throat again. Not like last night. He couldn’t go through it again.

He shuddered and shoved his hands down his shorts, digging his nails into the soft, pale flesh of his thighs. He could still feel those hands on him, stroking and feeling him, pulling his thighs apart. Fingers pushing into him. The sound of a zipper echoed through his head and he whimpered into his pillow as the still new memory replayed again. Those yellow fucking pills, they made him so tired and weak. Helpless.

On top of that, the doctor’s words continued to bounce around his head. “ _Just a couple more days Kibum. Wednesday, the first of the new month.”_ Dr. Cho’s grin was vivid in Kibum’s head. _“Wednesday we finally get to start. I’ve waited 14 years for this day. You should be excited Kibum, you’ll be famous.”_

No one would tell him why.

He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned, turning onto his side and pulling the blanket over his head. He pushed himself into the corner of the bed, his pillows shoved against the wall.

Suddenly light flooded his room, sneaking through his thin blanket to blind him further. “Kibum, wake up.”

It was Dr. Cho. Kibum slowly sat up, and climbed out of his bed, squinting to try to block out the light. “What’s going on?” Kibum asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“We did some miscalculations so, you’re going to have a roommate from now on.” It was then Kibum noticed the blonde boy behind the doctor. He was small and thin, probably no more than 16 or 17 years old. “This is Taemin.” The doctor stepped back and shoved Taemin further into the room. “Share your bed with him.”

Kibum nodded and bowed. “Yes sir.”

Dr. Cho nodded and walked out of the room, relocking it behind him.

Kibum stood awkwardly in front of the newcomer, picking at his arm, keeping his eyes focused on the floor, only sneaking sporadic peeks at Taemin. He knew Taemin was different from him; he’d lived a different life than Kibum had. Up until now, Taemin had lived a normal life, with his mom and dad. He’d gone to school and had friends; played sports and video games- things Kibum only knew about through books, television and the stories he’d been told. He’d been told plenty of stories by others of what was outside the walls that had encased him for almost his whole life and he knew the boy in front of him had been lucky enough to experience those things.

He was jealous of Taemin. He’d gotten to grow up normally and wasn’t broken the way Kibum was. He would be able to picture his parents perfectly in his head. The memories of Kibum’s parents were nothing more than the swish of a pale blue skirt and the sound of the latches on his father’s briefcase, which he held onto desperately, fearfully wondering everyday of his life if he was fading from their minds the way they were from his.

Taemin’s words broke Kibum from his thoughts. “Do you know what the fuck this place is? What’s going on?”

Kibum slowly lifted his head to look at the boy. “You just got here?”

Taemin nodded. “Yeah, what is this place?”

Kibum finally noticed the tremors in his voice. “It’s your new home.”

“What do you mean?”

Kibum shuffled back to his bed, motioning for Taemin to follow. As he remade his bed to make room for the new boy, he spoke. “Whatever life you had before you got here-just forget it, because that’ll never be your life again. You belong to them now.”

Taemin snorted. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

Kibum turned to look at him solemnly. “Yes you do, just like I do. Just like all the others do.”

“What did we do to get sent here?”

Kibum shrugged and crawled into the bed. “Exist? I don’t know. I don’t think anyone but them knows….you should probably sleep.”

Taemin looked at the bed questionably before sighing and climbing into it. Once he was under the blanket, the lights went out. “Did you do that?”

“No.”

“Who did?”

He could hear Kibum sigh and shift around. “Sometimes they watch us. Everything we do in here is on camera. They can control the lights and temperature in all the rooms.”

“Can they hear us too?”

“Uh-uh. They can only see us. Look, you should sleep. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Taemin picked at his thumbnail. “What are they gonna do to me?”

“Dunno.”

“Well what do they do to you?”

Kibum groaned. “You sure ask a lot of questions.” He inhaled deeply. “They took me when I was six. They took me for an experiment they haven’t even started yet. I think they needed me to grow up a certain way, I don’t-”

Taemin interrupted him. “Experiment?”

“That’s why they take us. We’re their lab rats.” He yawned. “My whole life has been blood tests, nutrition tests, studies on my heart, my lungs…they’ve purposely exposed me to viruses…” Kibum trailed off.

“Why didn’t you stop them?”

Kibum snorted. “I was too little. I was scared. And when I finally got big enough and brave enough…”

“What happened?” Taemin asked.

“It was three years ago-I was 17…they wanted to expose me to swine flu. I decided that I had to fight back, to defend myself. I’d wanted to for years, but I’d been too scared. But this was going to be the time I fought back. So I did. I fought. I yelled. I kicked and punched. I knocked the doctor unconscious and destroyed the lab trying to get out. I wrecked over eight hundred million won worth of supplies…so they sent me to the green room.”

“What’s that?”

“Go to sleep Taemin.”

“But-”

“Go to sleep!” He yelled, his voice cracking.

“Sorry,” Taemin whispered. He didn’t get a response. He laid awake for an hour, wondering what the green room was, before he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

A loud crash pulled Taemin out of his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, sighing when he realized where he was. He pushed himself up, searching for the source of the noise.

Kibum was on the floor, sitting back on his hands, a kitchen chair turned on it's side nearby. The doctor from the other night-Cho Daehyun- loomed over him. "You slut."

Kibum's eyes widened. "Wha.."

"You let Jungsu fuck you. You think I wouldn't find out?"

Kibum shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but Dr. Cho spoke first. "You wanna go back to the green room?" 

Kibum shook his head frantically. "No. no, no, no, no, no. It's not like that! He...he gave me the pills and I was so tired and weak and he held me down!"

"Jungsu raped you?" 

The older boy nodded, his eyes welling up with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't punish me. Please, please. I'm so sorry." 

Taemin sat silently, watching in shock as the boy on the floor _apologized_ for being raped. He was even more scared than he had been the night before. Was this going to be his life as well? What was the green room? Why was it so scary?

"Get up."

Kibum slowly stood up, keeping his eyes focused on the floor. Dr. Cho roughly grabbed his arm and led him towards the door. He looked over at Taemin and then nodded to the table. "Eat." He pulled Kibum out of the room, the door relocking behind him. 

Taemin sat up in the bed, staring at the spot where Kibum had slept. Even though he didn't know him, he felt a bit sad for him, and wondered what the crazy doctor was going to do to him. Slowly, he climbed out of the bed, and padded over to the table. 

He stared at the food for a long time, only taking small sips of milk. Just as he took his first bite of rice, the door opened. Kibum walked in, his eyes still trained at the floor. Dr Cho closed the door behind him and Taemin sighed at the already familiar 'click-click-beep' of the door locking.

"Are you okay Ki-..." Taemin couldn't remember his name, only that it started with 'ki.' "Ki hyung?"

Kibum didn't bother reminding the younger of his name, or even answering his question. He just stood in the same spot, transfixed on the floor. 

"Hyung? Ki hyung?"

Kibum finally looked up, his tired eyes locking with Taemin's. He wondered if his eyes had ever been as pretty and bright as the blonde boy's, or if they'd always been dull, dim and ugly. 

"What happened?" Taemin asked, not able to take his eyes off of Kibum's. He hadn't noticed it before. His left eye was a beautiful coffee brown...his right eye was cloudy, murky and unfocused. 

"He examined me." 

"Because of what happened?" 

Kibum looked away, shame filling him, before nodding. "Yeah. And he gave me antibiotics. Then he said I wasn't brought here to be a cum receptacle, and once the experiment starts...if it happens, I'll be sent to the green room."

"But that's a punishment isn't it?" Taemin couldn't understand why Kibum would get punished for being assaulted-something completely out of his control. 

Kibum nodded. "Can we talk about something else now? How old are you? What kind of stuff do you like? How was your breakfast? I made it, is it good?" 

Taemin nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Kibum nodded and sat the small bottle of antibiotics on the counter before walking into the small living area, sitting down in the recliner. Taemin followed him into the area. Kibum was sitting in the only chair, so he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs underneath him. "I'm 18." 

Kibum nodded. "What's it like?" 

"Huh?" 

"To be normal." Most of the people Kibum interacted with were older than him. The kids that were around his age had spent most of their lives in the same place he had. This was his first time really getting to have a conversation with someone around his age, who hadn't spent their whole life in the facility. 

Taemin opened his mouth but had no idea what to say. "I...I don't know, I'm sorry Ki- what is your name hyung? I can only remember it starts with 'ki."

"That's fine." Kibum said. "Don't normal people have nicknames?" 

Taemin nodded, slowly and unsurely. 

One side of Kibum's mouth turned up. "Let's pretend I'm normal, okay?"

Taemin nodded. "Okay."

"Oh, or even better. It could be _Key._ " 

"Is that English?"

Key nodded. "It means 'key'. Doesn't really make sense but-" 

Taemin interrupted him. "but it's fun and different. Nicknames don't have to make sense Key-hyung."

Key smiled shyly, and picked at a fuzzy on his sock, happy that the new boy went along with it. "So what's it like growing up with a mom and dad?" 

Taemin was unsure of what to say. "It's...I don't really know how-" 

"Do you think they've forgotten about me?" Key asked, cutting Taemin off.

"Your parents?" Key nodded. "Key hyung, parents don't just forget their kids."

Key looked up at Taemin, his eyes starting to water. "They probably got a new baby by now," he scoffed, "probably more like two or three..and replaced me."

Taemin's heart shattered at the older boy's words. His voice was low and soft when he spoke. "They could never replace you. Moms and dads don't do that. They think about you everyday, and pray you're safe. And they keep your room neat and clean and just how you like it, cuz they know when you get back you'll be tired and want to rest."

Key sniffled into his knees. "How do you know? You've never met them." 

"Because that's what moms and dads do. They haven't forgotten you. They love you and pray for you every day. I don't need to know them to know that." 

A muffled sob left the recliner. "I wanna go home." 

Kibum wasn't even sure where home was anymore, or what it entailed. All he knew was that wherever home was, there was also a set of warm, loving arms, a pale blue skirt and dark hair that smelled like fruit. That, he knew, was better than anything else he'd experienced in the last 14 years of his life. 


	3. Chapter Three

Key fidgeted on the table, the sound of the crinkling paper beneath him the only sound in the room. Dr. Cho stood at the counter, writing notes in a folder, before turning to Key and breaking the silence, holding a thermometer in front of his mouth. "Open." 

Key opened his mouth and then closed it once the thermometer was under his tongue. The doctor moved to the side so he could wrap a blood pressure cuff around the petite boy's arm. 

The thermometer beeped and the doctor pulled it from Key's mouth, growling angrily after reading the results. He dropped the thermometer and slapped Kibum across the face, then ripped the blood pressure cuff off his arm, throwing it across the room. "You idiot! You have a fever! Now we can't start the experiment!" 

Key bowed his head. "I'm sorry sir." 

Dr. Cho yanked him off the table by his wrist and shoved him towards the door. "Get out! Get out! Get out you stupid bastard!" 

Key apologized and bowed a second time, groaning in pain as the doctor slapped his hand over Key's ear. He quickly headed back to his house, picking at his arm nervously.

 

 

Taemin yanked his arm out of the older man's grip. "Let me go!" He started running again. The place was like a maze. 

"Taemin, this is the third time you've tried in five minutes, give up." Jungsu said as Taemin pulled at a door. Where it led to, he didn't know. But he was willing to take his chances to get away from the doctor. 

"No! You're gonna do stuff to me!" He groaned and banged his fist against the locked door. 

"We just want to check your vitals Taemin. You're getting worked up over nothing." Jungsu spoke calmly and stepped closer to him, backing him against the door. He grabbed Taemin's arm and dragged him towards the examination rooms.

As he was dragged down the hall, Key walked around the corner, his eyes fixed on the floor, the fingers of his right hand busily picking and scratching at the skin on his left arm. 

"Hyung, help me!" Taemin hollered. 

Key didn't even look up, he just kept his pace and walked past.

"Hyung?" Taemin whimpered as Key turned the next corner.

Jungsu laughed. "That little whore isn't gonna help you."

 _Whore?_ Taemin frowned and then it clicked. Jungsu. He was the one who raped Key. "You! You're the one who raped him! You raped Key hyung!" Taemin tried to pull his arm away, kicking at Jungsu's legs. "You're evil!" 

"Taemin, Taemin, rape is such an ugly word," He slid his hand down Taemin's arm to his wrist, twisting it. The teenager gasped in pain and tried even harder to pull away. "Stop it," Jungsu hissed, twisting his wrist a bit further. "Stop fighting...it can get worse than you can even imagine," he said, dragging Taemin down the hallway. 

"Let me go," Taemin begged, trying to ground himself into the floor. 

Jungsu turned and grabbed Taemin by the throat. "Have you by chance noticed Kibum's eyes?"

Taemin nodded slowly. 

"They're pretty, huh?" 

"What'd you do to him?" Taemin croaked.

Jungsu laughed. "He's blind in one eye."

Taemin's eyes widened. "The green room." He whispered. 

Jungsu nodded. "Want me to take you there? I can show you how it was done."

Taemin shook his head, fear churning in his guts. "I'll be good! I promise!"

The doctor smiled. "Smart boy," he released Taemin and allowed him to massage his neck for a few seconds before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hallway. After turning a couple corners he shoved Taemin into an examination room. "Get on the table."

The blonde swallowed nervously and climbed onto the table, scratching nervously at the paper beneath him. There was silence in the room as Jungsu took Taemin's temperature and blood pressure. Jungsu only spoke to tell Taemin that he was going to take three vials of blood.

Taemin groaned but didn't object, only wincing as the needle pierced through his skin. After filling the three vials, Jungsu carefully pulled the needle out, pressing a cotton ball against the pinhole as he got a bandage out. After finishing Taemin's examination Jungsu took him back to the room he shared with Kibum.

 

 

Key sat at the kitchen table, starting straight ahead at the refrigerator. He didn't notice Taemin or Jungsu come in. Jungsu used this opportunity to step behind him and put his mouth against the boy's ear. "How are you Kibum?"

Key jumped and fell sideways out of his chair, scooting backwards until his back hit the wall. "Please no," He whispered.

"Shh Kibum, you worry too much," Jungsu laughed, stepping towards the cowering boy. He wove his fingers through Key's hair and pulled, forcing him to his feet, then shoved him against the wall. He put his mouth back against Key's ear, causing him to whimper and squeeze his eyes shut. "You're a tasty little slut, you know that? You have no idea how badly I want to push you to your knees and shove my dick past those plump lips." 

Key shook his head and let out a sob. "Please no more. Please?"

Taemin squeezed his hands into fists, his fingernails digging into his palms. Jungsu was disgusting and evil. He was the most terrible person Taemin had encountered in his life. 

Jungsu continued whispering into Key's ear. "Then, I could turn you around and ram into your tight little fuckhole until I run out of strength." He smirked and ran his hand down Key's side. "In fact," He slid his hand around, pushing his hand down the back of Key's pants, delighting in his cries of protest.

Taemin bit his lip as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. He wanted to do something, anything, to help Key, but he found himself glued to his spot, too scared to do anything. 

Key felt Jungsu's finger push into him dry and cried out again, pressing his hands against the doctor's chest, trying to push him away. Jungsu just smiled and pressed himself tighter against Key, while pressing a second finger into Key. 

"No please," Key begged, still trying to shove him away. "Stop." He begged, as he felt Jungsu's fingers twist inside of him. He cried out at the stretch of a third finger pushing into him, spreading as wide as they could inside of him. Jungsu smirked sadistically as Key begged him to stop.

Key sighed in relief when he felt the fingers leave him. His relief was short lived however, when he was shoved to his knees, his face in line with the older man's crotch. "Suck." 

Kibum shook his head. Jungsu growled and grabbed the back of his head. "There's always a room ready for you in the green room, you know that."

Taemin's mouth fell open. If Key didn't comply, he would be sent to the green room, the same place he was threatened with if he was assaulted again. No matter what, they would have some stupid excuse to hurt him. It wasn't right. Nothing in the Hell he was living in was right. He watched on, horrified as Key sighed defeatedly, and reached up to undo Jungsu's pants, silently praying that no one would find out; that the disgusting act he was about to do wouldn't be in vain.

Taemin finally stood up, running towards Jungsu and Key. He couldn't stand it any longer. "Leave him alone!" He screamed, knocking the doctor to the floor. 

Key watched wide eyed as Taemin sent his fist flying into Jungsu's face. He turned around and ran into the bathroom. He tried to lock it behind him, but his hands were too shaky, so instead he climbed into the shower. As he hid, Jungsu shoved Taemin off of him. He stood up above Taemin and kicked him in the ribs. "You're really pushing your luck kid." He hissed, kicking Taemin a second time. 

Taemin groaned and rolled over, which allowed Jungsu to press his foot against the boy's throat, choking him. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood for this shit." He kicked him a final time before heading towards the door. "Next time you won't get so lucky."

Taemin sighed when he heard the door lock. He turned around to see Key was gone. "Key Hyung?" He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Key sat in the far corner of the bathtub, his arms wrapped around his knees, his head down, trying to make himself as small as possible. He looked up when he heard Taemin call his name and knock on the door. "Hyung, are you okay? He's gone."

Key was silent. 

"Hyung?"

Key finally spoke. "You're an idiot."

"What? Can..Can I come in?" 

"Whatever."

Taemin slowly opened the door and stepped into the entryway. Key was hidden behind the orange shower curtain. "Hyung? Are you okay?" He asked again.

"You're stupid. You're gonna get yourself killed." 

Taemin was silent.

"Why would you do that?"

Taemin curled his toes against the laminate floor. "He was hurting you." 

"It's better than getting killed...they'll kill you."

"I don't care," Taemin said, stepping closer to the shower.

"Why?" Key was baffled.

"Because..." Taemin hesitated. "Because I like you."

Key lifted his head. "You like me?" No one had ever said that to him before. 

Taemin took another step forward and pulled the shower curtain open. Key turned his head away and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, I like you." 

Key rolled his eyes and snorted, shaking his head. "How can you like me? It's been like, four days. You don't know me."

"I don't know," Taemin stepped into the tub, sitting down next to Key. The older boy moved to get up, but Taemin gently wrapped his fingers around Key's wrist. "I just do.." Key froze when Taemin touched him. He looked down at the younger boy's fingers wrapped around his wrist, his heart pounding so hard and fast that he was sure the blonde could hear it. Despite his fear, he allowed himself to be pulled back down to sit next to Taemin. He sighed when his wrist was released, wrapping his arms back around his knees.

"How can you like someone you don't know?" He whispered, not looking at the boy next to him.

Taemin shrugged. "I don't know." 

"You don't know anything," Key scoffed.

Taemin laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

There was an awkward silence and then Key began picking at his right arm again, pulling and scratching at the pale flesh, dotted with tiny scars. Taemin watched as small red droplets appeared. He frowned and pulled Key's hand away. "Stop it." 

Key looked over at him, confused. He became even more confused as Taemin stood up and walked over to the counter. He took a small towel out of the cabinet and ran it under cool water, threw a dry towel over his shoulder and went back to Key. He gently took Key's hand in his and pulled his arm out, then gently began to wash it. 

Key watched, surprised as the new boy gently washed his arm, before throwing the towel down and using the dry one to pat it dry. "I..." 

Taemin looked up at him. "Hmm?" 

"Nevermind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod, this chapter is from like, 2012. orz. also, thank you for the kudos! c:


	4. Chapter Four

Key watched as Dr. Cho put a bandaid over the area where he'd put the injection. "Go home."

Key looked surprised. "That's it?

"Yeah, we're done for the day."

He hopped off the bed and headed for the door. "Okay," He walked out of the room and went home, where Taemin greeted him from the recliner.

"They still won't tell me what this experiment is," Key said, pouring himself a glass of water.

"I don't know what they're gonna do with me either," Taemin said, flipping through the channels.

Key took a sip, joining Taemin in the living room, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Yeah but...I figured today they'd tell me...like 'since we're starting today we'll tell you what it is' but nothing."

Taemin turned to look at him. "What'd they do?"

Key pulled up his sleeve to show Taemin the bandaid. "An injection."

"Of what?"

The older boy shrugged. "He didn't say. He just said that we were gonna start slow and only do one, and that it was gonna be little."

"Any ideas?"

Key shook his head and finished the water, then joined Taemin in the living area, sitting on the floor. "I'm scared."

"It'll be okay."

Key sighed. "You don't know that. You know, people die from experiments all the time. Who knows what they injected me with."

"I know," Taemin said. "But I also know you're gonna be okay. You'll get out of here someday."

"What about you? You're coming with me." Key didn't actually believe Taemin. He stopped believing he'd ever get out when he was 14. He would occasionally be plagued sporadically with random hopefulness, but even that vanished after being sent to the green room. But he played along.

"Yeah?"

Key nodded. "You can teach me how to ride a bike."

"That'll be the first thing I do."

Key smiled, envious of Taemin's naivety.

"What do you think they're going to do with me hyung?" Taemin asked suddenly. "I thought they would have done something to me by now."

"Not necessarily, I've been here for years."

"Yeah, I know," Taemin said. "But you said that that's not very common."

"It's better not to think about it. Makes it easier to sleep." Key took the tv remote off the table and started flipping through the channels. "Wanna watch Spongebob?" he asked, changing the subject.

Taemin sighed and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

The week passed, with more of the same.

 

Taemin poured himself a glass of water and walked into the living area. Key was laying on his stomach in front of the tv,watching a show in English.

Taemin sat down in the recliner.

"Hi," Key said, without looking up.

"You can understand this?"

"Most of it," Key answered. He rolled over and sat up on his hands. "What'd they do today?"

Taemin frowned. "Same as before, you?"

Key sighed. "Another injection. But I'm scared...they asked me...they asked me how I've been feeling since they started me on the injections last week."

Taemin nodded, then realized Key never seemed to mention those kinds of things. "Well, how have you been feeling?"

"I've...well, yesterday I had cramps."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence," Taemin said, trying to reassure Key.

"Yeah, sure," He dug his fingers against the carpet. "You wanna sit by me and watch?"

Taemin smiled and stood up from the chair. "Sure."

Key rolled back over and scooted to the side, smiling as the younger boy sat down next to him, crossing his legs.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Taemin picking at a loose thread on his shorts as he made up his own dialogue to the show in his head.

"Hey hyung, when we get out, do you still want to be friends?"

Key looked up at him, unsure of what to say. Taemin seemed so sure they'd get out. The easiness of his life up until then was evident in his naivety. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah Taemin, I'd think I'd like that," He felt like he was lying to the blonde boy, but he brought it up so often, almost every day, the gleam of hope and faith never leaving his face, he didn't ever have the heart to tell him how things would really end: the only way they'd get out would be in body bags.

A loud banging against the door pulled him from his thoughts, a gruff voice calling his name. "Kibum, open this door right now!"

Taemin looked over at Key. "Who's that?"

The older boy put a finger over his closed lips, signaling that they needed to stay quiet.

"Kibum you little slut! I know you're in there!" Taemin watched as the hurt and shame washed over Key and he started picking at his arm.

"Kibum don't make me say it again!" Taemin still couldn't recognize the voice. He couldn't understand why no doctors were coming to stop him. Where were they?

Key still didn't move, he just squeezed his eyes shut, mouthing the words 'no one's here, please leave, no one's here.'

There was silence outside the door. Key opened his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Who was that?"

"Minho."

"What does he want?"

"Me," Key said, frowning and continuing to pick at his arm.

"What? Why?"

Before Key could answer there was more banging at the door. "You blew it whore. I can hear you in there with your little girlfriend."

"Fuck," Key mumbled, panicking as he heard beeps and clicks coming from the other side of the door. "Taemin, get up," He said, standing up and grabbing the younger boy's arm, pulling him to his feet. He swore again as the door opened and Minho came in, heading straight for Kibum.

Key dragged Taemin towards the bathroom, shoving him into it, gasping as Minho grabbed his arm.

"Stay in the bathroom and lock the door!" He screeched, trying to get away from Minho, as he saw Taemin coming back out to help.

"But-"

"Do it!" Key yelled, still fighting Minho as the larger boy dragged him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I put Minho in here to show that not everyone has it as 'nice' as Key and Taemin do, and to show what other kind of stuff goes on. At some point I want to write a little side story focussing on Minho, but I don't know when.


	5. Chapter Five

Minho shoved Key through the door and Key looked around, shocked. He'd heard things about the living conditions of the people in the basement, but he hadn't thought it was true. Who would believe that people were kept like dogs?

Minho dragged Key through the room, large kennels on both sides of them. Each kennel had a blanket, pillow, toilet and bowl of water inside it. At the opposite end of the room stood a row of showers, and a few shelves full of towels and clothes.

The people-both men and women- hollered at Key. He heard a few of them ask Minho 'to share.' Minho ignored them and dragged Key to an empty kennel, then shoved him inside. He followed close and latched the door behind him.

"Why?" Key asked. He knew what Minho was; what had been done to him, what had been done to the other people kept in the kennels that filled the room. They weren't even people anymore, just bodies. But Key didn't know why Minho would want him, why he'd be willing to deal with someone who was going to put up a fight, when there were a plenty of people who'd give it to him willingly. He'd heard stories about Minho, sure, but he hadn't really believed them.

Minho scoffed and grabbed Key by his throat, forcing him to the ground. "Why do you think?"

"I dunno, that's why I asked moron." He gagged when Minho's grip tightened around his throat.

"I'll be damned if Jungsu gets a piece of you and I don't," he hissed, shoving Key on his back and yanking his shorts and boxers down his legs.

Key didn't have time to wonder how Minho knew about what Jungsu had done to him, gasping as the cool concrete floor made contact with his skin, and Minho pulled his own pants and underwear to his ankles. He tightened his grip around Key's neck as the petite boy slapped and scratched at him, flailing his legs in an effort to get away. He gagged again and started clawing at Minho's hands instead.

The bigger boy slapped Key's hands away and pinned them above his head. "Now scream nice and pretty for everyone," he slammed into Key, earning a loud scream from the smaller boy.

He tried to pull his hands free, but Minho easily overpowered him and continued to fuck him, moving faster as Key's blood eased the slide.

The occupants of the other kennels strained their necks to get a good view, their hands sliding into their pants.

Key cried out again, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to separate himself from the situation. He tried to imagine himself someplace nice, but a particularly hard thrust and Minho's teeth digging into his neck made it impossible.

His eyes snapped open when a booming voice called Minho's name. Dr. Cho. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad he'd showed up. Dr. Cho would stop it, but, he also might send Key to the green room. Minho stopped and looked up to see who called his name, then continued.

"MINHO!" Dr. Cho unlocked the kennel and went in, pulling him off the smaller boy.

Key scooted backwards, pulling up his boxers and shorts, and bowed his head at Dr. Cho. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me Dr. Cho, I'm sorry."

Dr. Cho scoffed and took a phone out of his pocket. He hit a few buttons and held it to his ear. "Yes. C. Minho...ID number 9502, yes, level one. He needs to be sent to the green room. Yes, okay, thank you." He grabbed Key and dragged him out of the kennel, double locking the door behind them.

He dragged Key down the hall, screaming 'shut up' to the people who hollered at Key.

"Sometimes I think you're more trouble than you're worth." He muttered.

"I'm sorry sir," Key said, keeping his eyes focused on the ground as the middle aged man dragged him into the elevator. He shoved him against the wall and hit the buttons on the panel, then turned to Key, pointing a finger at him. "You deserve to go to the green room for this shit, but seeing the money that's been spent, it'd be a waste if you didn't survive. But this is the last chance you're getting, got it?"

Key got on his hands and knees and bowed his head. "Yes sir. Thank you."

The elevator door opened and Cho grabbed Key's arm, pulling him to his feet and dragging him down the hallway. "Do you have any of those antibiotics left?"

Key nodded.

"Good. Take them. One a day. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Dr. Cho hit the buttons on the panel and when the door opened, he shoved Key into the room. "Rest, you've got an appointment in the morning."

"Yes sir."

He walked into the room, hearing the familiar 'click-click-beep' as the door shut behind him. Taemin stood up from the recliner and ran up to Key, wrapping his arms around him. Key was surprised but didn't pull away from the younger boy. "Hyung, are you okay? What happened!?"

"Dr. Cho came, it's okay," Key said, gently pulling away and climbing into bed. Taemin followed him, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

"What about that Minho guy?"

"He's going to the green room," Key answered, pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

Taemin sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. "Are you really okay?"

"It's nothing I can't handle Tae, don't worry. I'm gonna rest now, okay?"

"Alright," Taemin said slowly. He stood up and went into the kitchen to find himself some food, all the while wondering what happened to Key, and how much he really could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, that's how Minho and the other level ones live. When I first started this story, I made up a bunch of stuff about living conditions and what the facility looks like. Ahhh, related drabbles someday. thank you for the kudos and comments! It means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

"He's passed out three times in the last week! Tell me what you're doing to him!" Taemin said as Jungsu took another vial of blood.

"It's normal, don't worry, just make sure he doesn't get hurt," the doctor said, putting a bandaid on Taemin's arm.

"Passing out isn't normal!"

"It's just syncope, don't worry." Jungsu insisted.

Taemin groaned. "But-"

"Just shut up and do what you're told!" Jungsu hissed. "Now get out and go home."

 

"I've been a little...itchy." Key said softly as Dr. Cho wrote notes in his folder.

"Itchy in general or in a particular area?"

Key's cheeks heated up. "Uhh, down...uh, down there."

Dr. Cho nodded. "That's a normal side effect."

"Of what?"

"The injections of course." The doctor smiled condescendingly.

"What are the injections?" Kibum tried.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Now, is there anything else I need to know about?"

"I'm sweating more than usual."

Cho nodded. "Any constipation or diarrhea, excessive gas?"

Key shook his head. "No,"

The doctor nodded again and finished writing his notes. "All right, we're done for today. Go home."

Key hopped off the bed and left the room. He walked into the house to find it empty. Heading towards the bathroom, he heard the shower running, so he sat down in the recliner instead. He didn't turn the tv on, or pick up a book, instead he chose to sit quietly and think. Usually, he avoided thinking too much, because it would just depress, worry or scare him, but lately, he couldn't seem to get the younger boy out of his head.

He liked Taemin. He was nice to talk to, and he found it was easier to sleep when there was a warm body next to him. He liked it when Taemin cuddled against him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Some nights, he wanted to wrap his arms around the blonde, and pull him against his chest, but he was too scared.

"You okay?"

Key was brought back to Earth by Taemin's voice. He looked up to see him standing in front of him, a fresh shirt and pair of shorts covering his still damp body.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Key shook his head. "Nothing, it was nothing."

Taemin nodded. "Uh-huh. That's why you had a big dorky smile on your face."

Key felt his cheeks heat up. "Quiet."

The younger boy laughed and grabbed the remote control, then flopped onto the small couch that had been brought in the previous day. "What do you wanna watch?" Key shrugged. "Spongebob?"

"You have the remote, you pick," Key said.

Taemin flipped through the channels, stopping on Spongebob Squarepants and setting the remote on the floor, looking over and admiring the smile that adorned the older boy's face. He liked making Key smile. He had such a pretty smile, and really cute dimples. Key looked over and caught him staring. "What?"

"Nothing," Taemin said, shaking his head and blushing lightly at getting caught.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the cartoon. Out of the corner of his eye, Taemin could see Key fidgeting, occasionally rubbing his eyes until finally, halfway through the second episode, Key groaned. "I can't take it anymore."

"What's wrong?"

"This stupid headache." He sighed and stood up, heading for the kitchen. He didn't make it, instead wobbling and attempting to grab a chair, but falling to the floor. Taemin jumped up and ran over to him. "Key!?"

The older boy groaned and opened his eyes. "I'm okay."

"You're bleeding. Here, let me help you." He said, carefully pulling Key to his feet and leading him to the bathroom. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he sat Key on the toilet lid and then wet a washcloth.

"I'm fine, really," he insisted as Taemin cleaned the blood off his forehead.

"It's not bad," Taemin said, taking a bandaid out of the medicine cabinet and putting it on the cut.

"Thanks," Key said, glancing up at Taemin.

"Yeah no problem."

Key felt like he was on a tv show, the way Taemin was looking down at him. Taemin wanted to kiss him, but thought he shouldn't. They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds until Taemin caved and leaned down, and cupped Kibum's face in his hands, then kissed him. He felt Key's body tense up, but a second later, he felt him smile.

The kiss was short and sweet, no tongue, just the sweet press of their lips together. When he pulled away, Key was blushing. Taemin smiled nervously. It wasn't his first kiss by any means, but he was still shy and unsure when it came to Kibum.

Key felt butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn't get the smile off his face. When Taemin had kissed him, for just that moment, he had felt true happiness. Something he thought he would never feel again. But now he knew it was possible.

"Uhm, I'm sorry," Taemin said, "I just uhm, I really like you."

Key's blush deepened. "I...I like you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Taemin watched curiously as Jungsu prepared a syringe on the opposite side of the room. His eyes never left the syringe as the doctor pulled the plunger back, and the tube slowly filled with with a dirty blue colored liquid. Jungsu sat the syringe on a small steel tray next to some other things and brought it to the examination table. "Arm out."

"What is that?"

"Don't worry about it. Now arm out."

"No."

"I wasn't giving you a choice." Junsu hissed, grabbing Taemin's arm and pulling it out. He took an alcohol wipe and swiped it over the crook of Taemin's elbow, then tied a tourniquet around his arm and felt around, feeling for a vein. Once he found one he smiled and picked up the syringe.

Taemin tried desperately to pull his arm away. He didn't want that muddy blue liquid inside him. Jungsu tightened his grip on the smaller man's arm, reminded Taemin of the green room and smiled as he stilled long enough for him to inject the fluid.

Taemin watched on, horrified, as Jungsu slowly pushed the plunger down, and the grimy blue solution made it's way through the tube and disappeared into Taemin's arm-directly into his blood stream. Jungsu pulled the syringe away and put a bandaid in it's place, then took the tourniquet off. "Okay, go home."

Taemin hopped off the bed and left the room, heading down the corridor towards his home. As he turned the corner he remembered the first time he'd been dragged down the hall. He found it hard to believe that it had only been six weeks ago, it felt like a lifetime. He sighed sadly to himself as he thought about his family. He wondered what they were doing, if they'd given up on finding him yet. He felt tears form in the corners of his eyes and forced himself to stop thinking about it.

He got back to the room and headed towards the bathroom, not noticing that although the tv was on, there was no one watching it. He was about to open the door when he heard crying, muffled by the door. "Key?"

Key panicked. He was finally going to get caught. He'd been sick the last few days in a row, but had managed to keep it hidden from the younger boy. "Go away."

"Are you sick?"

He heard Key take a deep breath and then cough. "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to come in and rub your back?"

Key made a whining sound, his cheeks heating up. "It's not that kind of sick! Go away." He sighed, feeling embarrassed as he reached over towards the sink to re-wet his washcloth in the cold water, then put it back on the back of his neck.

Taemin frowned and went to the living room, flopping down on the couch and grabbing the book he'd been reading before his meeting with the doctor. He looked up when, a few minutes later, Kibum came out of the bathroom. "Are you okay? He asked, after Key sat down in the recliner.

Key nodded, and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Taemin asked, watching a bead of sweat roll down Key's flushed face.

"I'm so thirsty, could you get me something to drink?" Taemin nodded and stood up, taking long strides to the kitchen, returning moments later to hand Key a cold glass of water. "Thank you," Key said, raising the glass to his lips and gulping it down in seconds. He handed the glass back to Taemin. "More?" Taemin nodded again and brought him more.

After his third glass of water, Key sighed and set the empty cup on the table. "Thanks a lot." He leaned back again.

Taemin nodded. "No problem. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Key shook his head. "No, I'm good, thanks." A moment later he looked up at Taemin. "Anything new today?"

"Actually, yeah, there is."

Key looked interested. "What happened?"

"He gave me an injection. It looked like dirty blue water except it seemed thicker, like a gel or something."

"They wouldn't tell you what it was would they?"

"No, and he injected it directly into my blood stream...Key....I don't wanna die."

Key stood up and walked over to Taemin. Nervously, he wrapped his arms loosely around Taemin's waist. "You're not gonna die." Taemin wrapped his arms around Key, burying his face in the crook of the older boy's neck, relishing in the feel of Key's arms around him.

 

~~  
Taemin smiled as he felt Key's fingers search for his in the dark. He snuggled closer to the other boy, gently squeezing his fingers. "Taemin?" Key's soft voice broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Are you..." Key fidgeted a little, his grip on Taemin's fingers tightening and then loosening, over and over. "Are you my boyfriend now?"

Taemin smiled in the darkness, knowing that romantic relationships were another one of those things he knew about and understood only through books and tv. "Do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay then," He leaned up and kissed Key's cheek. "We're boyfriends."

The older boy turned on his side, pulling Taemin to him, his chest flush with the younger boy's back. If Taemin was his boyfriend, he had no reason to be scared of pulling him closer.

"You never did this before."

"I wanted to," Key admitted, shoving his nose against Taemin's neck.

"Well then why didn't you?"

Key hesitated. "I was scared."

The younger boy wiggled out of his grip and turned to face him. "Scared?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was afraid you'd get mad or wouldn't like me too."

Taemin pressed his lips against Key's, smiling as Key wrapped his arm around his waist, surprised when he felt Key press his tongue against his lips. He pushed Key onto his back and crawled on top of him, pulling away to kiss down Key's neck, sucking on a collarbone. Key didn't know what to do with his hands...he wrapped them around Taemin's waist, sliding them down. They brushed over Taemin's ass, before he pulled them away, resting them on Taemin's hips.

Key felt himself get nervous. He made a mistake, he shouldn't of kissed Taemin like that, he shouldn't of touched him like that. Now it was gonna go further than he intended it to. But he knew it was his fault, so he allowed Taemin to slide his hands over his chest, gasping as the blonde grinded against him.

Taemin wasn't a virgin. He'd had sex before, with boys and girls, as a top and a bottom. He doubted Key had ever had consensual sex, so he wasn't sure if he was moving too fast, however, Key encouraged him by rocking his hips up to meet his, and threading his fingers in his hair. Key couldn't fathom the pleasure he was feeling, yet he only rocked up into Taemin's hips and encouraged him further because he felt like he had to. In Key's warped mind, adding tongue to the kiss and touching Taemin had been a sign to go further. It wouldn't be fair to stop now. It would leave Taemin frustrated and angry, and it would be all his fault. Everything was his fault, he knew that. He'd known it for years.

He grew weary when he felt Taemin lift the bottom of his t-shirt, but he allowed the younger boy to pull it over his head, and then connected their lips again. He helped Taemin out of his shorts and then shimmied out of his own, hoping that his lack of excitement and nervousness was well hidden. But it wasn't.

"Key, are you okay?"

Key swallowed harshly and nodded. "We can do it if you want."

Taemin shook his head. "No, no, let's just go to bed."

"Well, if you want to we-"

"No, Key, this isn't about me, it's about you." He pulled Key against his chest and kissed his forehead. "Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

Key nodded, inwardly glad that Taemin had said something. "Okay." He snuggled closer to Taemin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Key."


	8. Chapter Eight

The first thing Taemin saw when he opened his eyes was Key's face. His lips were softly curved up into a gentle smile, but his skin was pale and clammy. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and wiped the sleep from the corners of his eyes, then looked Key over closer. Small tremors wracked his body and his breathing was labored.

Taemin frowned and carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake the older boy. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom, stopping when he heard Kibum whisper his name. He turned around to see him staring at him.

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave me," He said softly, another tremor shaking through him.

"I'm not leaving you, I just have to go to the bathroom."

Key nodded and Taemin went to the bathroom as quickly as he could, hurrying back to Key, who hadn't moved, but smiled when he saw him. Taemin slipped back under the covers and wrapped his arms around Key, frowning as he could feel Key's body shake. "Are you okay?" He felt the older boy shrug.

"Maybe I'm dying."

Taemin kissed the top of his head. "You're not dying."

"But-"

"No Kibum. You're not dying."

Key was silent.

"I think you should go back to sleep, maybe you'll feel better," Taemin said after a moment, running his fingers through Key's hair.

Kibum shifted in the bed, resting his head on the blonde's chest, then sighed. "Don't leave me, okay?"

Taemin squeezed him a little tighter. "I'll never leave you."

When Taemin woke up, he saw Key sitting up next to him, reading a book. "Are you feeling better?"

Key looked over at him, smiled, and nodded, then tossed his book on the floor. "I sort of um, wanted to talk to you?"

Taemin sat up in the bed, his mind racing with what Key could want to discuss. In his experience, someone wanting to 'talk to you', was never a good thing. "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

Key picked at his arm. "I uh, I love you Taemin. I never had a friend until I met you."

The younger boy smiled at Key's words, wondering why Key seemed so nervous about something like that. "I love you too Key. Being with you makes all this bearable."

It was Key's turn to smile. "You know...last night..."

"Sorry" Taemin said, "If I rushed things a little."

Key shook his head. "I...I want to be with you, I just..." he frowned and trailed off.

"Hmm?"

Key furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of how to tell Taemin that he didn't like the idea of having sex with him being on top of him, that he felt trapped and powerless. How terrified he was of having someone being inside of him again. How it made him think of Jungsu or Minho on top of him, taking what they wanted, not caring how much it hurt him. He knew Taemin wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't help but think of how helpless and scared he felt. "I don't like..." he bit his lip. "Never mind, you'll get mad."

"No babe, you can tell me. What is it you don't like?"

"When we were...gonna do it...and you were on top of me," Key looked away, and his voice was soft, low, and Taemin had to strain to hear it. "It made me think of things..I can't get away."

Taemin stared at Key, confused, not really understanding what he meant. "Key...I don't understand."

He picked at his arm harder, pinching deeper. "I'm...I'm trapped." He frowned when Taemin pulled his arm away, keeping him from picking at his other arm.

It clicked in Taemin's head then. Kissing had been one thing, but apparently as soon as sex entered the picture, being underneath someone was scary. He couldn't quite understand it himself, but he knew Key had been abused and manipulated on more than one level, so he didn't question him, instead he accepted the fact that being underneath someone had the potential to remind Key of the times he hadn't been given a choice. "I'm sorry Key."

Key looked over at him, surprised. "You're not mad?"

"No, of course not! I love you. I don't want you to be scared or uncomfortable, especially when it comes to sex."

"So...if we switch...would that be okay?"

Taemin nodded enthusiastically. "Of course it's okay!"

Key smiled, happy that Taemin wasn't angry with him. He wasn't lying when he told the younger boy he wanted to be with him, but the previous night, he had just gotten too caught up, and then scared, and things started to happen too fast, before he got to talk to Taemin about things. He just wanted to feel more in control of the situation, not like he was trapped.

 

 

That night they lay in bed together, Taemin weaving his fingers through Key's hair as the older boy's lips clumsily slid down his neck while a hand slid over his chest. Despite how heated their makeout session was getting, Kibum hadn't really made a move to take it any further. Taemin desperately wanted to make a move, but didn't, respecting, Key's desire for control.

Key however, did want to take it further, but his shyness, fear and paranoia were overwhelming him. What if he was bad and couldn't make Taemin feel good? What if he wasn't enough for Taemin? What if he did something the other boy didn't like? The list of 'what if's went on and on in his mind.

He groaned when he felt Taemin's mouth against his ear, nibbling and sucking the lobe. He rocked his hips, rubbing his pelvis against Taemin's. "Taemin...can we..."

"What?" He asked, pressing another kiss against the side of his mouth.

"Can we make love?" Key whispered into his mouth.

Taemin smiled. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Key nodded shyly, playing with the elastic of Taemin's pajama bottoms, pulling his hands back when Taemin began pulling them down, taking his boxers with. In the soft light of the lamp he could see a flush appear across Key's cheeks, and he leaned up for another kiss. "Don't be scared okay? As long as this is what you really want, it'll be fine."

"What if I'm bad?"

"Suck," he said, holding three fingers in front of Kibum's mouth.

Kibum closed his lips around Taemin's fingers, slowly swirling his tongue around them as it clicked in his head what he was doing and why. He hadn't actually thought about the mechanics of it that much. He watched as Taemin pulled them away, leaned back and spread his legs, bending his knees.

Taemin, deciding he was going to put a show on for Kibum, locked eyes with him and pushed the first finger inside of himself, sliding it in and out. After a moment, he pushed in another finger, moaning as he began to slowly ride his fingers.

Key found himself pulling his clothes off as Taemin added a third finger, drawing out Kibum's name in a long moan as he bounced on his fingers. He smirked at Key, and then pulled his fingers away, only to crawl between Kibum's legs. Key blushed as Taemin looked from his cock, to his face. "If you don't like it or change your mind tell me okay?"

"Okay," Key agreed, nodding, watching wide eyed as the blonde wrapped his lips around his cock. "Oh my god," he let his head fall back and stuttered Taemin's name as he felt his tongue twirl around his dick.

After Taemin felt that Key's cock was wet enough, he pulled away, then leaned up to press his lips to Key's. He pulled away and looked at Key's face. He was biting his lip and his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked unsure. "Do you still want to? We don't have to if you don't want too."

"Yeah."

"Then make love to me," Taemin said, taking Key's cock in his hand and guiding it towards his hole.

Key pushed in slowly, groaning as he felt Taemin clamp around him. "Oh my god...Taemin."

"Don't stop Key," Taemin whispered, urging him to continue. He moaned as Key pushed in the rest of the way, the stretch burning a bit, but the pleasure of being filled taking precedence.

Key pulled out almost all the way and slowly took an experimental thrust back in, moaning at the tight head that surrounded him. "Taemin ohmygod you feel so good," He leaned down and kissed him, thrusting faster, as he began to find a rhythm.

The younger boy shifted just a bit. "Harder Key, I won't break."

Key obliged him and Taemin bit back a scream as the older boy rammed into his prostate. "Ohhh fuck," he slid his hand down to his cock and jerked it roughly, out of time with Key's thrusts. Key's eyes fell shut as the pleasure he felt continued to increase past levels he never imagined existed. He thrusted faster and harder, his fears and worries long forgotten.

Taemin writhed under him, hips rocking as he tried to impale himself deeper on Key, moaning lowly as he felt himself getting close. "Please don't stop Kibum, please." Key could only groan his name in reply. The younger boy slid his free hand down his chest to twist and pull at a nipple, tilting his head to his side and humming as Key's lips attached themselves to his neck, moaning as the older boy sucked.

Key stopped ravishing his neck and just moaned, his hips jerking frantically when he felt Taemin tighten around him.

"Oh fuckkkk," Taemin gasped, pumping his cock hard and fast as he came. His head fell back and he ran his fingers through his hair, smirking as he listened to the whimpers spill out of Key's mouth as he thrusted fast and hard as he felt his orgasm hit him.

He fell against Taemin and softly kissed his neck. "I...I love you Taemin."

Taemin nodded, wrapping his arms around Key. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter Nine

Kibum's eyes followed Dr. Cho's body as he walked around the counter, heading towards the door. "I'll be right back," he said, opening the door and walking out, locking it behind him. His eyes landed on the thick binder sitting on the counter. He knew his paperwork was in the binder; his entire medical history was inside. He hopped off the bed and walked to the counter.

Opening the binder, his eyes scanned the front page, studying all the words, guides and tabs. He turned a few pages and found what he was looking for. As he read, he felt his stomach turn. He knew what the experiment was now, and he'd never felt so sick in his life. He closed the binder and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry. He couldn't let on that he knew. He opened his eyes and sighed, looking around the room, wondering if what he wanted would be found in one of the drawers.

He pulled at a drawer, delighted to find it open, and searched through it, and then the next drawer, and then the next, grinning triumphantly when he found what he was looking for. He moved its contents to his pocket and closed the drawer back, then hopped back on the bed, timing it almost perfectly, as Dr. Cho walked in a minute later.

When he got back to his house he went straight to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He pulled the scalpel kit from his pocket and sat on the floor, dumping the blades out in front of him.

Suicide was something he'd thought of plenty of times. But there was a tiny piece of him that always though Dr. Cho, Jungsu and all the others would win if he killed himself, he thought he still had a bit of dignity left.

Now he realized it didn't matter, and it never had. They'd won the moment they'd dragged him into this place, screaming and crying for his parents, and kicking his tiny legs, and he'd had his last bit of dignity taken from him the night Jungsu ripped him open and came inside him.

To top it all off, he'd die anyway...this experiment, this abomination they were going to incur on him...it would probably kill him, and they knew it. From the time they took him, when he was just a little kid, they knew they were preparing him for something he probably wouldn't survive. And they didn't care, not even a little. He wouldn't let it end that way, he couldn't. The thought of his death being at the hands of a failed experiment pissed him off. Killing himself was the best course of action, he knew that now.

He picked up a scalpel and studied the blade, then gently ran his finger over the sharp edge. He did it again, this time pressing down hard enough to break the skin. He barely felt the blade cut through the pad of his index finger, but when he saw a small bead of blood come to the surface, a knot in his stomach that he didn't know was there untwisted itself. It was like when he picked at his arm until it bled, only better.

The throbbing he felt in his finger interested him. It was like it had its own little heartbeat. He wondered if cutting his throat or wrists would feel the same, maybe just stronger.

Placing the blade against his left wrist, he pushed down hard. He took a couple deep breathes, telling himself to keep pushing down, and he drug it across his wrist, gasping softly as he felt his skin tear open, the sound like an airhorn in his ears.

The sound made him think of paper tearing, and he smiled, realizing the human body was so similar to paper. Too much water could destroy it, so could fire. You could crumple a piece of paper, and then straighten it back out, but that paper would never be the same-just like breaking, cutting and beating a person's body-it could heal, but it would never be the same. The paper and the body would both carry scars.

He found it poetic but at the same time incredibly stupid.

He watched as the blood raised up out of the cut, and slowly made it's way down his arm and then lowered the blade again, dragging it across the small rivulet of blood. The second cut was deeper than the first, and he stared with a morbid fascination at the gash in his wrist, gaped open in the middle.

He put the blade in his other hand and repeated the process. After the fourth cut, he no longer cared about a 'process', and instead just worked on cutting straight lines across his arms.

As soon as Taemin got in the house, he ran to the bathroom, the nausea he felt encouraging him to camp out next to the toilet. Turning the doorknob, he groaned when it didn't budge. He knocked. "Key please hurry, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

No response.

"Key, are you okay?"

"Go away," the older boy's voice sounded weak and distant.

"Key, I need-"

"Go away!" Key yelled.

"What's going on?" Taemin banged his fist against the closed door, forgetting about his nausea as he was flooded with concern for Key.

"I said go away!"

"Tell me!" Taemin twisted the knob, pressing his body against the door.

Key groaned, annoyed, as he watched the cheap door bow against Taemin's weight. It wouldn't take him long to bust the door down. His arms were a mess. He'd given up straight lines in favor of stars and pointy hearts carved into his left bicep. His lower arm was covered with crisscrossing lines and straight vertical slices. Some of them were shallow, but others were quite deep.

The door shook as Taemin threw himself against it, and Key, worked diligently to cover his right arm the way he had his left. "no, stay out!" He hissed as he heard the particle board splinter.

Taemin threw himself against the door again, mentally cheering as the hinges broke and the door fell open. Key's head snapped up, his eyes wide and he squeezed the handle of the scalpel and pressed it into his arm. He looked away from Taemin as he dragged the blade across his skin.

Taemin's eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Key was cutting himself, his lap covered in blood. His face was pale from the blood loss and he cringed when he realized Key had cut a vein open. He didn't know someone could be so bloody but still conscious. He turned to run and get help, to put the intercom panel by the door to use, but Key called out his name.

"Don't,"

"What!?"

"Don't,"

"But Key...I can't take care of this by-STOP!" he yelled pulling the scalpel away, not caring that he cut his hand in the process of grabbing the blade from Key.

"I don't need any help," Key said softly, his fingers stretching out to take another blade. He frowned when Taemin picked them up off the floor.

"Yes you do. I have to get a doctor. Some of those look like they need stitches." Taemin said, watching nervously as blood continued to ooze out of the cut vein in Key's left wrist.

"I don't want any help Taemin. I want to die, just let me."

Tears threatened to fall and Taemin felt his stomach twist at Key's words. "No, don't say that. I'll get help."

"Just let me die Taemin." Key begged, digging his fingernails into his arms, dragging them down.

"But-"

"Don't you love me?"

Taemin let out a sob, in disbelief that Key would do this to him. "Yes, of course I love you."

"Then let me die." Key was crying now, silently praying that Taemin would grant him this one thing.

Taemin bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn't do it. "Key no." He ran out of the bathroom and to the door, smashing his hand over the intercom button.

"Taemin no!" Key screamed as he heard Taemin screaming for help into the intercom.

Taemin went back to Key, knowing a doctor, most likely Cho, since it was his shift, would be there soon. "I'm sorry Key, I'm so sorry," Taemin cried as he grabbed Key's fingers to keep him digging.

"Why don't you love me?" Key said, tears of frustration and betrayal rolling down his cheeks.

"I do love you, I love you so much. That's why I can't let you do this." Taemin hugged him, not caring how much blood he got on him.

"But you don't know," Key said between sobs.

"Know what?"

"What they're doing to me," Key was beginning to hyperventilate as he started to ramble. "I read my chart Taemin. They just want to play God. It's gonna kill me anyway. It's not supposed to happen that way. If it was God would of made it that way. But he didn't. Taemin it'll probably kill me. My chance of survival is 12 percent. I don't wanna die like that Taemin."

"Like what? What are they doing?"

Key took a few deep breathes before speaking.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Know what?"_

_"What they're doing to me," Key was beginning to hyperventilate as he started to ramble. "I read my chart Taemin. They just want to play God. It's gonna kill me anyway. It's not supposed to happen that way. If it was God would of made it that way. But he didn't. Taemin it'll probably kill me. My chance of survival is 12 percent. I don't wanna die like that Taemin."_

_"Like what? What are they doing?"_

_Key took a few deep breathes before speaking._

**CHAPTER TEN**

"They're gonna make me carry a baby."

Taemin didn't have time to respond because Dr. Cho came in, screaming at Key about how stupid he was. Key yelled obscenities at the doctor as he tried to pull Key to his feet, dodging the weak kicks that came his way.

Taemin watched on, horrified, as the doctor carried Key out. "Taemin help me!" The door closed and Key's screaming became muffled and distant, until finally, Taemin was left in silence.

 

Key opened his eyes, groaning and squinting his eyes, putting a hand over them to block out the luminescent light that shined down on him. The sound of a slow drip was loud in his ears. Once he was adjusted to the light he moved his hands away, a shocked whimper slipping through his lips when he saw the walls that surrounded him on three sides, all covered with chipping, faded, lime green paint. "No." He whispered.

He was laying on a small cot, and the only other thing in the small cell was a dirty, leaking toilet. He was dressed in loose, blue cotton shorts and a loose, white cotton tank top. All of his cuts were stitched up, or bandaged, depending on the severity, and shiny, pale orange stains were visible from under the bandages and over the stitches, where they'd smeared their special ointment on him. It stank terribly, and he remembered seeing a boy one Christmas covered in painful blisters, a side effect of the ointment before they got it right. Now, it healed wounds in less than two weeks,regardless of how severe they were. They'd made millions off of it and all it took was the life of a 12 year old boy.

He heard a low chuckle. "What's wrong Princess?"

He turned to look through the bars of the cell, to see Minho across the hall on his own cot, the front of his tank top stained with blood. They had just started on him.

"Shut up," Key hissed. "I hope they kill you."

Minho laughed derisively. "not likely. This is my first time here. Not like you huh?" Minho had to be lying. Weeks had passed since he'd been sent to the green room for raping Key. It had to be his second, or third time.

Key shook his head. "Whatever."

"I heard them talking Kibum, don't play dumb. This is your second time."

"Just shut up, don't worry about it."

"Have fun with Dr. Hwang, I hear he's in charge."

Key felt his stomach twist at hearing Jungsu's name. Minho saw his expression change and laughed. "At least you'll be more used to his dick this time, right?"

"Shut up!"

"you know he's gonna fuck you before he kills you, right? I mean, he'll probably fuck you after he kills you too, but he'll definitely fuck you before he kills you."

Key's skin crawled at the thought of Jungsu touching him again, and he felt tears fighting their way to the surface. "I hope they cut your cock off and force feed it to you." he spat.

Minho's eyes widened and he clapped mockingly. "Wow, I didn't know the little girl had such a potty mouth." He smirked.

Key snorted and glared at Minho, then laid back down on the cot, pulling the old stained sheet over his shoulders.

"I hope he fucks you right there, so I can watch. I like the face you make when you get a dick shoved up your ass."

Key tried desperately to ignore Minho, but the boy's voice was booming across the hallway. "Did you know that Kibum? Your eyes squeeze shut and your wet little lips open, and the most perfect little cries spill out. Fuck, Dr. Hwang is so lucky he can fuck you whenever he wants. Did you ever suck his cock? Ugh, I can just imagine how perfect those sweet lips of yours would feel around my cock." Minho's hand slipped down his pants, to wrap his fingers around his growing erection.

Key buried his face into his lousy excuse for a pillow and choked back a sob, his stomach turning further when he heard Minho moan his name. "Fuck Kibum, if these fucking bars weren't between us." Minho pressed his body against the bars, one hand reaching out towards Key and the other pumping his cock.

Key moved the pillow over his head, pressing it into his ears with the palms of his hands.

"I would fuck your face so ugh," Minho continued, rocking into his hand. "So..so...hard." he moaned.

Key wished they'd taken his hearing, instead of blinding him in one eye, as Minho continued to taunt him in between moans. "You...you wanna choke on my cock? Ah, fuck, Kibum, I'm close. I wanna see you choke on it, spit rolling down your chin, your eyes watering as you, ugh, fuck. Then I can jizz down your throat." He spoke too fast as he felt himself on the edge. "Or I could cum on that pretty face of yours...which would you like?" He moaned again, the thought of cumming on Key's face pushing him over the edge.

And finally, Key's ears were greeted with sweet silence.

Kibum had just fallen back asleep when a loud clanging woke him. He groaned and looked up, to see Jungsu standing outside the cell, holding a small club between two of the bars, banging it back and forth. "Get up slut."

Key groaned and dragged himself out of bed, walking up to the cell door. Jungsu bent down to pick up a pile of chains that sat between his feet, then opened the door. Key swallowed nervously as Jungsu locked a thick, heavy metal cuff around his throat. Two chains hung from the cuff, one leading to a looped leather strap, that the doctor held firmly in his hand. The other chain led to two thick handcuffs that Jungus bolted tightly over his wrists, pain shooting through Key's arms at the pressure the metal put on his stitches.

He jerked Key forward, down the hall and the boy followed behind him, his head down as his mind raced with the possibilities. He knew whatever was going to be done with him would be worse than being blinded.

Jungsu swiped his card through the scanner. There was a loud buzz and a click and the door unlocked. He pushed it open and walked in, giving an unnecessary tug to the leather strap.

Key yelped and almost fell, but was able to regain his balance at the last second. He followed behind Jungsu, staring down at the tiles on the floor, white and a pale yellowish green checkered pattern, an attempt to match the hallway's walls, that were painted the same faded green as his cell. Every three feet there was a heavy metal door. He shuddered as people's faint cries made it past the steel and into his ears.

Jungsu unlocked one of the thick steel doors and shoved Key inside. He followed behind, pulling the door shut behind him, the door clicking as the automatic lock slid into place.

Key looked around the room nervously, his heart on the verge of bursting out of his chest. Cupboards and cabinets lined the walls on all sides, in one corner was a sink, in another corner, a table, with thick leather straps. In the center of the room, a group of chains hung from the ceiling. The floors were tiled, and directly under the chains, was a drain.

The room was different from the room he'd been in the first time. That room had been much smaller, with laminate flooring, and a leather chair in the middle of the room, with leather straps, and on the ceiling was a huge round light on a moveable rod, that shined down directly above the chair. He shuddered lightly as the memory of being strapped into the chair hit him, Jungsu smiling manically above him, a shiny dropper in his hand, and out of the corner of his eye, he could just see Dr. Cho leaning against the counter, haughty smirk in place. He could almost feel the burning, ripping pain all over again, as acid was dripped into his eye.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Jungsu yanked Key into the center of the room and unhooked the chains from the cuff around his neck, and in its place, attached one of the chains hanging from the ceiling. He did the same with the chains around Key's wrists, so in the end, he was chained at the neck, with both of his arms lifted in the air. He pulled off Key's shorts, and ripped the tank top off and threw the clothes into a trash bin.

He took a final glance at Key and smirked, then headed towards the door. "See ya later slut." He flicked the light off and he was gone, the door sliding shut, the click of the lock loud in the bound boy's ears.


	11. Interlude-Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't been able to write anything in so long. so i figured i would just work on transferring more of my fics, so have a chapter. Also this chapter is pretty fucked up. so yeah.

"How's it working?" Dr. Cho asked the man in front of his desk, while restacking the files and papers in front of him.

"Lee Taemin was injected with 35 ccs of MGH5 exactly 2 weeks ago, on October 10. One week later,October 17, he began experiencing the first symptoms. So far, he's only been experiencing the nausea, but as you know, you have a check with him in 20 minutes. During past experiments, this has been when the sores appear. However, the changes made between MGH4 and MGH5 are quite large, so he could be experiencing different side effects."

"And the antidote? Is it prepared?"

The man looked up. "Is it needed now?"

"No, but I want it ready the minute I ask for it." Dr. Cho stood up, and walked around the desk towards the man. "I said I wanted it done by today!"

"We need a little more time sir, I promise, tomorrow afternoon it will be completed. The boy should be fine until then." He groaned as Dr. Cho slapped him against the side of his head.

"But you don't know that for sure do you? The virus has been changed so drastically he could be dead now! Are you stupid?"

"No, no sir, I'm not." The man kept his eyes facing the ground, his shoulders shook.

"I want it done in an hour. If not, _you'll_ be taking a visit to the green room. Understood?"

"Yes sir! Right away!" The man stood up and ran towards the door.

"Send in Kang!"

"Yes sir."

The door shut behind him and Dr. Cho sat with a scowl on his face, his hands steepled on his desk.

A moment later his door reopened and a small, frail looking man with thick, gray rimmed glasses came in. He stopped in front of the desk and bowed. "Hello sir."

"What's your progress on Kim Kibum's _assistants_?"

"Well um, we had some problems at first, but um, Miss Kim is now being sedated with herbal medicines to reduce the amount of chemicals into her body."

Dr. Cho nodded. "Her health is good?"

"Yes."

"And Miss Park?"

Kang hesitated. "Well, Miss Park is no longer with us."

"What?"

"We were unable to restrain her, she was severely injured while we tried to sedated her. The guard is new and was over eager. She was stabbed in a major artery in her leg. By the time we got her to a table she was already gone."

"And the body? Did you dispose of it properly?" Dr. Cho was beginning to lose faith in his employees.

"Yes sir of course." Kang nodded, pleased to be able to at least say he did the disposal properly. "Her body was burned. Then the oven was cleaned. Of course sir."

Dr. Cho nodded. "Very good. And what about Miss Choi? I trust that there are no more casualties?"

"No sir. Miss Choi is doing well. She has been very cooperative. We haven't even had to sedate her."

Dr. Cho grinned. "That's excellent news. Ask her what she wants to eat for dinner and have it prepared by my chef. Good behavior like that should be rewarded."

"Yes sir."

"That's all. You may be excused. Thank you."

Kang nodded and bowed again, before leaving the room.

 

 

                                                 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Taemin curled in on himself, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He'd had a headache and stomachache all day, he wasn't even able to eat. Worst of all, he couldn't stop worrying about Key. He buried his face in Key's pillow, breathing in his scent. It was near impossible to sleep without the warmth of Key's body next to him, and his mind ran wild with all the thoughts of what could be happening to his boyfriend.

What Key told him hadn't left him either. _"They're going to make me carry a baby."_ How could that be? Boys couldn't get pregnant. Key was _definitely_ a boy. Twelve percent chance of survival. Had he made the wrong decision, should he have let Key die in their bathroom, wrapped in his arms? Was he only prolonging the suffering of the boy he loved? He was so torn. Seeing Kibum in the bathroom, covered in his own blood was terrible. It hurt to look at, to see him like that. The thought of Key not being with him made his stomach twist, but the pain Key felt, physically and mentally...had he been selfish to call for the doctor?

He wiped at his tears and sighed. Nothing made sense to him. He pressed Key's pillow tightly against his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, desperate for sleep to find him.

 

 

Key was unconscious, and even then, he wasn't at peace, nightmares haunting him, causing sweat to drip down his forehead.

_"Mommy?! Mommy!" Kibum screamed as the large man continued pulling him backwards, a gun pressed against his temple. His mother was on her knees sobbing, stretching her arm out towards Kibum, scared that if she moved forward, her son would be shot._

_Her husband stood behind her, trying to fight back his tears. "Please, I'll give you anything you want. Money? I have lots of money, you can have it all. You can have my car, you can have my wife's diamond ring. FUCK! You can have our fucking house, please."_

_"I don't want your money. I have what I want. And he's coming with me. Try to stop me and he dies." Another sob wracked Kibum's mother._

_"Mommy help! Please mommy, help me. I don't want to go with him." He kicked his tiny legs backwards, trying to hit the man who had his fingers digging into his shoulder._

_"Stop fucking kicking!" The man growled, hitting him in the head with the butt of the gun. The blow was enough to knock the small boy unconscious._

_When he woke up, he was in a van. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Mommy?"_

_"Your mom's gone kid. You'll never see her again, get over it." He looked up to see an unfamiliar man._

_"When do I get to go home?" Kibum was having a hard time remembering what happened before he'd been struck in the head._

_The man smiled at him. "We're on our way home right now."_

_"Really?" The man looked mean, but saying things that weren't true was wrong, so he had to be telling the truth._

The light flicked on, pulling Key from his dream. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Jungsu in front of him, the man from the van, looking the same, just a bit older with the same sadistic smirk on his face. He tsked at him. "Did the little slut make a mess?"

Key was weak, tired and dirty. His hair was shiny with grease and he smelled like sweat and urine. He'd been chained up for five days, with Jungsu, Cho or some other doctor coming in once a day to give him just enough water to survive. "I'm sorry," he muttered, his mouth dry.

"You should be. You're dirty, you smell bad, you have big ugly bags under your eyes, your hair's all gross and greasy, and you pissed all over yourself. You're disgusting."

Key hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Jungsu shook his head and walked to the sink. He opened the cabinet underneath and pulled out a hose. He attached it to the faucet and turned it on, then walked it over to Key, unraveling the hose as he went. The end in his hand was equipped with a sprayer, and he pointed it at Key. With a grin, he sprayed him down, laughing as he yelped at the ice cold water that hit his body like a thousand little daggers.

When he felt Key was 'clean enough' he released the nozzle and threw the hose to the floor, then went to another cabinet, pulling a long leather whip out. It separated into 3 small ends, each with glass sewn into it. He walked around in front of Key and smirked as he saw the boy's whole body tense. "remember this?"

Key swallowed harshly and nodded, staring down at the scars on his chest that the whip had left before.

Jungsu laughed and sent the whip forward. Key held back a scream as the glass and leather bit into his skin once, twice, then three times. He hissed as the skin stretched across his hip bone split open, only letting out a scream when the whip slashed across his neck and clavicle. Jungsu smirked and dropped the whip, having gotten what he wanted when Key had screamed. He walked to stand face to face with Key and ran his fingers through his hair. "Good boy."

Key bowed his head, ashamed that, despite the fact his body was still dripping wet, he'd broken so easily. "You know it's better this way," Jungsu said, sliding his hand down Key's cheek. Key wouldn't look him in the eyes. He knew that's what Jungsu wanted, to see him crying with a fucked up eye. Jungsu got a sick pleasure from it, from all of it, and Key didn't want him to have it. It didn't matter though, as Jungsu forced his head up, smirking at how puffy and bloodshot Key's eyes were.

Key couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the fact that he'd been taken from his family, and had his whole life regulated for an experiment that would kill him. He couldn't stand the man standing in front of him, smirking, getting off on his pain and suffering. He was a fucking doctor for christ's sakes, doctors shouldn't hurt people. But in the midst of it all, a thought came rushing into his head: It doesn't matter anymore now that you know you're gonna die anyway.

With that in mind, he spit in Jungsu's face. "Fuck you."

Jungsu's eyes widened at Key's sudden act of defiance. Kibum was never that disrespectful. He wiped his face and with a scowl, slapped Key across the face. "You'll pay for that."

"I don't care, kill me, go ahead."

"Oh, is that it?" Jungsu asked. "Trying to get yourself killed?" He laughed. "Oh I won't kill you..no, that wouldn't be any fun. Dead bodies aren't nearly as much fun to play with....but I'll have you wishing I'd kill you." He bent down to pick the whip back up, flicking it at Key, hard and fast, no longer caring where it landed, stitches opening and scabs breaking. He screamed obscenities at Key as the whip flew, telling him what a worthless slut he was. He walked around to mar Key's untouched back, laughing when he heard a choked sob from Key as the whip slashed against his bare ass.

Kibum's body tensed as he felt Jungsu begin to violate him with the whip, forcing it just past his cheeks, then pulling away, the glass snagging and scratching his skin, but luckily not doing any real damage. "You know you're lucky we took you. You would have been homeless years ago. You're such a worthless, sorry excuse for a human being, your parents would of thrown your ass out by the time you were ten."

"Shut up," Key whispered, only to scream as he felt the whip hit particularly hard.

"Why? It's true. The only thing you're good for is a nice fuck."

Key's body shook with rage, shame and pain. "No, it's not true."

"How would you know?"

Taemin's words echoed in Key's head. "Parents love their kids."

Jungsu laughed. "That's cute. What do you think they'd say if I told them about you? 'Your son, your precious baby Kibum is a stupid little shit who's only purpose is to be a little fuck toy to anyone who wants him. Plus, one day he was gonna suck my cock to get out of trouble. Classy huh?'"

Key burst into years, the shame and guilt added to the pain overwhelming him.

"Plus, he kisses and fucks the boy he's roommates with. So not only is he a stupid little slut, he's a faggot too. Congrats."

Key weakly shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me, it's true. You're just a nasty little faggot." He dropped the whip and walked around Key, looking his bloody body over. "You're scum."

Key didn't reply, and instead tried to control his tears.

"Daehyun is gonna be pissed when he sees how messed up you've got yourself. It'll put off the experiment even more."

Key didn't speak, just stared at the small puddle of blood surrounding his feet, slowly making it's way down the small drain.

"Fuck do I hope that it kills you. I've always fucking hated you."

Key still didn't respond, and instead flicked his toe back and forth in the puddle of blood.

"Every since you were a little fucking kid. You were always so bratty and you cried too much. I fucking hated dealing with you." He unhooked the chains from the cuffs around his neck. "At least you grew up to be hot. Hot and fuckable with a tight little ass." He unhooked the chains from the cuffs around Key's wrists and he fell to his knees, too weak and tired to hold himself up.

Jungsu wove his fingers through Kibum's hair and dragged him towards the table. "Get on it." Key tried to lift himself onto it, but was too weak. Jungsu scoffed, annoyed, and lifted him from under his armpits and put him on the table. He took off the cuffs from his wrists and neck and replaced them with the bloodstained leather straps attached to the table.

Key panicked as he wrapped straps around his ankles, and another around his waist. He'd heard about the things done on these tables, things worse than being blinded, much, much worse. The doctor grabbed the wheeled tray and pulled it over to another cupboard. He piled some things onto it and then brought it back to the table. Key tried to twist around to see what was on the tray, but all he could see was what looked like a forceps and a bonesaw.

He swallowed harshly, watching as Jungsu filled a syringe. When it was full, he turned Key's arm over. He wrapped his around around the boy's upper arm and squeezed tightly, not caring enough to find a tourniquet and do it properly. Key was just a shithead faggot slut afterall. He pulled Key's skin taut with a finger and picked up the syringe, then injected the fluid. "There, that should relax you quit a bit. I don't need your heart racing, pumping blood all over the place, making an even bigger mess. Luckily, you'll still feel it though." He smiled and Key's mind ran wild with ideas when Jungsu picked up the scalpel, but the drug he'd been injected with left him too weak to even wiggle.


	12. Chapter 12

Taemin rolled over, moaning in pain. He never hurt so bad in his whole life. His head throbbed, and his stomach twisted, warning him to get to the bathroom. But getting out of bed seemed impossible. He was so incredibly tired and weak, and every time he stood up, the room would spin. 

Slowly, carefully, he sat up. After the room stopped spinning, he stood up. He grabbed his pillows and blankets, then slowly wobbled his way to the bathroom, forming a make shift bed in the bathtub. He curled into his blankets, moving and adjusting his pillows, trying to get comfortable. He missed Kibum. He'd been gone for close to a week and it scared him. Every time he asked he was either ignored or told not to worry about it. His patience with the doctors was wearing thin.

A little voice in the back of his head kept asking 'what if he's dead?' He pushed it away though, refusing to believe it, listening instead to the tender voice of his heart, 'you haven't lost him yet.'

He pulled himself up as he felt his stomach begin to churn. He climbed out of the tub, crawled to the toilet, and kneeled over it. He dry heaved a few times and whimpered at the pain. He hadn't had an appetite in a few days so there was nothing solid in his stomach. He dry-heaved again, and gagged as he felt the stomach acid rising up his throat. After the heaving stopped and his nausea left him, he pushed himself up, flushed the toilet and got himself a glass of water to rinse his mouth out.

He'd just gotten settled back into his bath bed when he heard his name. He didn't answer and curled deeper into his cocoon of blankets, hoping that he would be left alone. Luck however, was not on his side, and the door opened, Dr, Cho standing in the doorway. "come on,"

"Where's Kibum?"

"Dr. Cho sighed. "I told you before, the green room."

"I wanna see him,"

The doctor groaned. "We've been through this Taemin. Now get up, let's go."

"No," Taemin said, anxiety building within him as he defied the doctor.

"What?" The doctor narrowed his eyes. 

"No," he said, more confident this time around.

The annoyance was obvious on Dr. Cho's face. "Now!"

"tell me how Kibum is first!" Taemin said, trying to ignore the fear that was clawing it's way to the surface.

"Fine," Dr. Cho started. "You wanna know how Kibum is, I'll tell you. He was chained up and starved for a few days, then beat....and now? Hmmm, right about now, he's probably being tortured."

"How?" Taemin couldn't stop himself from asking. 

"I don't know..it could be any number of things. Who knows, by the end of the night, he could be missing an arm." Dr. Cho laughed. "Or maybe he's already been strangled with his own intestines, can't really say."

Taemin shook his head, his eyes welling with tears. "No," 

"Hey you asked, now come on."

Taemin slowly climbed out of the tub and allowed the doctor to lead him out of the apartment, towards an examination room. He sat in silence as his temperature and blood pressure was taken, his mind filled with disturbingly graphic and vivid images of Key being torn apart or strangled or any other horrific image his mind could conjure up.

"How've you been feeling?"

"Miserable."

Dr. Cho sighed. "Look I don't care how much you miss your little boyfriend." Taemin looked up at him, surprised. "There's cameras in there dumbass. We do turn them on once in a while. Shame he won't let you fuck him. I heard he has a lovely ass." 

"Shut up!" Taemin hissed. "Don't talk about him like that!"

"He's mine. I'll talk about him however I want. Now answer the question!"

"I did! I'm miserable! My stomach hurts, my head hurts, I'm tired, weak. I have no appetite. I feel like I'm dying."

The doctor mumbled something under his breath that the younger boy didn't hear, and waved him off when Taemin asked what was said. "Anything else?"

Taemin shook his head. "No, that's all."

"Very good, now go home." Dr. Cho said, writing notes on his clipboard.

Taemin walked in silence, silently praying Key was alive and alright.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

Key tried not to cry. If he cried, his body shook, and if his body shook, even a little, it made the hooks pull, but it hurt so bad, he couldn't help it. It'd quickly become a cycle: he'd cry, the hooks would pull, it would hurt so bad he'd cry harder, causing the hooks to pull even more. He was helpless.

He'd thought that after the unnecessary removal of his appendix, he'd be free. Wishful thinking. No, the appendix was just something 'fun' for Jungsu. The man wanted to inflict pain on him. Surgery with no anesthetic was a good way to do that. Plus, Jungsu liked how he got to plunge his hand into Key's abdomen, forcing the tortured boy to feel him inside of him in another way.

Now he was hanging from the ceiling in the dark, suspended by hooks that were forced through his back. He'd been hanging for an hour, but it felt like days to him, and the spot on his abdomen where he'd been cut open was throbbing.

Suddenly the light flicked on, and Jungsu was walking towards him with a bundle in his hands.

"Please," Key whispered.

Jungsu sat the bundle on the floor near Key and then went over to the cabinets, returning a moment later with a handful of supplies. He set them down on the floor near the bundle, then moved to the pulleys and lowered Key into a sitting position, with a little slack left over allowing for movement. He went back over to Key and leaned him forward, then unclasped the chains from the hooks in Key's back.

He sat down behind Key and began working on removing the hooks and cleaning him up. Key sobbed weakly as the hooks slid out of his skin, and hissed at the burn of the antiseptic ointment Jungsu smeared over the hook holes. It was the same ointment that had been smeared over his abdomen, and earlier in the week, his self inflicted wounds, which were, thanks to the ointment, already starting to scar.

Jungsu picked up the bundle and unfolded it into a thin, cotton sheet, then draped it loosely over Key's bare shoulders. "Get up."

Carefully, slowly, Key pushed himself to his feet and stared at Jungsu, waiting for his next set of orders. Jungsu leaned down to pick up the collar and the locked the cuff around Key's throat. He headed out of the room, tugging on the leather strap when he ran out of chain. Key hadn't moved. "Now,"

Key moved forward slowly, holding the sheet around him loosely to try and hide his nudity, and followed him out of the door. As Jungsu walked down the halls towards Key and Taemin's apartment, he lectured him, about his behavior, threatened that if he acted up again, Taemin would also be sent to the green room. Jungsu walked too fast, and Key was weak and tired.

"Please...too fast." He gasped as he was jerked forward, landing on his knees. He put his hands out to catch himself, but he was so weak, his arms gave out underneath him, crying out again when his nose connected with the cement floor.

A bit of blood trickled down as Jungsu tugged on the leather strap. "I can't...I can't get up."

"Crawl," he hissed.

Key blinked back his tears and wiped the blood off his face and began to crawl slowly, the dirty floor cold and sticky against his hands and legs.

 

Taemin was dreaming of homework and ex girlfriends when a loud sob broke through his subconscious and pulled him from his sleep. He looked up to see Key being pushed into a kitchen chair, wrapped only in what looked like a bedsheet. He was sobbing, but he was alive. Taemin's heart slammed against his ribcage as he threw his covers back and ran into the tiny kitchen area.

"Bummie!?"

Key glanced up when he heard Taemin's voice, and when he saw the younger boy, he weakly smiled. "hey,"

Taemin glared over at Jungsu. "What'd you do to him?"

Jungsu ignored him and pulled Key's hair to make him look at him. "Rest. Sleep, eat and shit, that's all I want you doing right now. Do you understand?"

Key nodded. "Yes,"

"Good," 

Jungsu nodded to himself, then turned and headed out.

Once the door clicked shut, Taemin bent over Key, gently peppering his face with kisses. "I thought I'd never see you again. Ohmygod Kibum. I missed you so much, I was so worried. I love you, ohmygod I was so scared. Are you okay? What did they do to you? Is there anything I can do?" he found himself rambling as he kept giving him kisses. 

Key laughed weakly. "Help me to bed?"

Taemin nodded and took Key's arm as he slowly stood up, and began leading him to the bed. They were halfway there when he slapped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Key watched on in shock. "Taemin?" He wobbled towards the bathroom, and leaned against the door frame to see Taemin leaned over the toilet, dry heaving and coughing.

"Are you okay?"

Taemin waved his hand at Kibum, trying to gesture to him that he was alright. After a moment he stood up and wiped his mouth. He gave his hands a quick rinse under the faucet then turned around and walked back to Key.

"Are you okay?" Key asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Taemin nodded, intertwining his fingers with Kibum's. "Come on, let's get you to bed," He said, leading Key towards the bed.

He helped him to lay down, and once Key was comfortable, he laid down next to him. He ran his fingers through Key's hair and gently kissed him. Key smiled softly. "Are you okay Taemin?"

Taemin nodded. "I've just been a little sick,"

Key furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little tired," Taemin said, trying to downplay the misery he felt to keep Key from worrying. "and have been having headaches and stomachaches. No big deal."

Key reached over to press his palm against Taemin's forehead. "You don't have a fever," He said softly, "that's good," 

Taemin took Key's hand in his own and pressed it to his lips. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just take care of yourself okay babe?"

Key nodded slowly and gently squeezed Taemin's hand. He would humor him for now.

 

But it only lasted a couple days.

Key laid the cold, wet washcloth against Taemin's forehead, silencing his complaints with gentle kisses. "Just let me take care of you," He whispered, carefully reaching over to adjust Taemin's pillow behind him. 

"Stop that," Taemin said, "You're gonna pull out your stitches,"

"It's fine," Key said, picking up the bowl of soup off the nightstand and spooning some of the broth up and bringing it to Taemin's lips. "now eat,"

Taemin rolled his eyes and accepted the soup. "You don't have to feed me you know," Another spoonful. "I can do it myself Kibum," Another spoonful. "Are you even listening to me?" 

Key smiled softly. "Yes, of course, now eat your soup."


End file.
